El Omega Moderno
by Liss83
Summary: Danny Williams es un omega que tiene claras sus prioridades. Su libertad no es negociable Steve McGarrett es un alfa musulman chapado a la antigua La vida... bueno, la vida es una niña caprichisa con ideas no siempre muy claras
1. ¡Por Ala!

Danny Williams era un omega aventurero que había soñado ser un as en los negocios, pero había sido rechazado en cada universidad a la cual postulo, con excusas absurdas que nunca había entendido. Su familia había celebrado, ya que consideraba que un omega debía casarse lo mas joven posible y dedicarse a su alfa, tratando de darle la mayor cantidad de hijos posibles. Sobra decir que Danny no estaba de acuerdo con aquella tontería y sospechaba que sus padres estaban detrás de su fracaso universitario, razón por la que a la primera oportunidad se fue de casa dejando solamente una nota donde decía que no planeaba volver jamás. Había tomado un poco de dinero de su padre y con solo una mochila al hombro había corrido al aeropuerto

\- Un pasaje por favor – le había dicho a la chica de la ventanilla

\- Su destino – dijo ella

\- No importa – dijo tratando de estar lo mas tranquilo posible – quiero que la vida me sorprenda

\- Puerta ocho – dijo ella sonriendo mientras le entregaba un boleto – disfrute su viaje… por la vida

Una vez en su asiento sonrió triunfante había sido una excelente idea haber escondido un bolso con un poco de ropa en la parte trasera de la casa. Solo había tenido que esperar que su madre lo mandase a limpiar el patio.

Una hora y media después arribaba a Hawaii y en la salida del aeropuerto una chica le ponía un collar de flores

\- Genial – dijo Danny ventilándose con un folleto – cinco minutos en esta maldita isla y ya no la soporto. Al menos aquí no están mis padres molestando

Como no disponía de mucho dinero, camino. A pesar de todo era un lugar bonito. Si tan solo no hiciera tanta calor.

Iba pasando por el hotel Kahala cuando un hombre que salía corriendo lo golpeo y por poco lo tira al suelo

\- Cuidado – protesto el rubio pero el hombre lo ignoro totalmente en su carrera

\- Deténganlo – grito desde dentro un hombre alto de piel morena

\- Hey, espera – grito Danny echándose a correr tras del hombre que lo había empujado

El hombre corrió hacia la playa, cruzo unas banquetas y se iba internar en la playa cuando Danny uso un banco de trampolín y salto, cayendo sobre el ladrón

\- ¿Dónde ibas amigo? – dijo Danny – ¿no escuchaste que te llamaban?

\- Suéltame – exigía el hombre forcejeando

\- Te tenemos – dijo una oficial –. De esta no te salvas Wo Fat

\- No ponga tus manos sobre mi, maldita Beta – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que la chica lo noqueara

\- ¿Estas bien? – le dijo una voz a Danny

\- Si, grac… – dijo el rubio mirando hacia arriba y encontrándose con una par de pupilas verde azuladas – gracias – susurro sonrojado

\- A ti – dijo el hombre – evitaste que me asalten. Steve McGarrett

\- Danny – dijo este mientras el ojiverde lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie – Danny Williams

\- ¿Eres de la isla? – dijo Steve

\- De Nueva Jersey – dijo Danny – acabo de llegar

\- ¿Luna de miel? – dijo Steve

\- Eh… no – dijo Danny – busco… nuevos rumbos

\- Ya veo – dijo Steve

\- ¿Tú eres de por aquí? – pregunto Danny

\- Si… y no – dijo Steve sonriendo y Danny lo miro curioso – nací aquí, pero mis padres se mudaron a los Emiratos Árabes cuando era muy pequeño y se convirtieron al islam. Mi hermana y yo crecimos allá

\- La nostalgia te trajo – dijo Danny

\- Me gustaría decir qué si, pero no – dijo Steve – solo vine por negocios

\- A mi tampoco me gusta – dijo Danny –, llevo medía hora aquí y no soporto la calor

\- ¿Entonces porque viniste? – dijo Steve

\- Eh… no sabia dónde venia – dijo Danny – soló tome el primer avión que salió de Nueva Jersey. Quería nuevos aires

\- ¿Y los encontraste? – pregunto Steve

\- Llevo diez minutos aquí – dijo Danny – ¿tú que crees?

\- ¿Y tu alfa? – pregunto de pronto serio

\- No necesito uno – dijo también serio de pronto

\- No es correcto que andes por ahí como si fueras un beta o peor aun, un alfa – dijo Steve mas serio aun

\- ¿Te das cuenta que un omega acaba de salvarte? – dijo Danny molesto

\- Pero no de… – dijo Steve

\- Eres un malagradecido – dijo Danny – pero ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de un alfa? – y se dio la vuelta para irse

\- No, espera – dijo Steve – disculpa, no debí decir eso

\- Repito – dijo Danny – ¿Qué mas se puede esperar de un alfa?

\- Hey, me estoy disculpando – dijo Steve

\- ¿Acaso los neandertales saben hacer eso? – dijo Danny

\- Okey, me lo gane – dijo Steve – ¿te puedo invitar a comer?

\- Yo… – dijo Danny nervioso – no debería…

\- Por favor – dijo Steve cediéndole el paso

Danny se sonrojo y avanzo por donde Steve lo guiaba cuando su estomago gruñía por lo bajo. Fueron a la cafetería y Steve pidió jugos y postres

\- ¿No hay Donas? – dijo Danny

\- Es un desayuno saludable – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- No lo dudo – dijo Danny – pero lo saludable no es precisamente delicioso ¿Enserio comes esto?

\- ¿Siempre te quejas por todo? – pregunto Steve

\- Cuando no me gusta… si – dijo Danny

\- Y cuando no, también. Mozo – dijo Steve y uno se acerco – donas por favor, y… ¿café? – pregunto mirando a Danny y este sonrió guasón – gracias – el mozo se fue – muy bien. Cuéntame de ti

\- Quise cambiar de aires y vine, pero ya me arrepentí – dijo Danny – hace mucha calor, no me gusta

\- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? – pregunto Steve

\- No se – contesto Danny –, hora y medía, quizás dos

\- ¿dos horas y ya te estas quejando? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- ¿Algún problema? – dijo Danny

\- Ninguno – dijo Steve levantando las manos – ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?

\- Eh… en un hotel… del… lado… sur – dijo Danny

\- Ya veo – dijo Steve – ¿y tus padres?

\- Supongo que en su casa de Jersey – dijo Danny

\- ¡Sin padres, sin alfa… sin marca – enumero Steve – por eso occidente anda tan mal, Alá!

\- ¿Ahora quien se queja por todo? – dijo Danny

\- Señor, me permite – dijo Grover Lou, el guardaespaldas de Steve, y le susurra algo al oído de Steve

\- Esta bien – dijo Steve –. Y pide que preparen la suite que esta junto a la mía – le ordeno a Lou – debemos agradecer a cierto omega rebelde como Alá manda

\- Yo no soy un omega rebelde – protesto – soy un omega moderno e independiente que no necesita de ningún alfa prepotente a su lado para ser feliz

\- Gracias por lo que me toca – dijo Steve

\- De nada – replico Danny con sarcasmo – Mejor ya me voy

\- Salaam alaikum – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿me estas insultando?

\- No – dijo Steve – sonriendo – significa la paz este contigo. La respuesta a eso es alaikum salaam

\- ¿Y eso que significa? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Y contigo, hermano mío – dijo Steve sonriendo – ¿De verdad no quieres pasar la noche aquí? – dijo Steve y Danny lo miro molesto –. Ya entendí, ya entendí. Eres un omega moderno e independiente que no necesita de ningún alfa prepotente a su lado para ser feliz

\- No eres tan neandertal como creí – dijo Danny

\- ¿Siempre eres así de gentil? – dijo Steve con ironía

\- Solo con lo alfas de tu clase – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Steve algo ofendido

\- Medítalo – dijo antes de irse

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese omega es justo lo que él siempre había querido en su vida. Un omega con ideas propias. Capaz de hacerle frente sin titubear. Valiente. Hermoso

\- Señor – dijo Lou detrás de él – su auto esta listo

\- Vamos – dijo Steve

La noche era hermosa, aunque tuviera que dormir en la playa. ¡Maldita arena! ¿Por qué tenia que existir?

Ya habían pasado quince días desde que había llegado a la isla. Había conseguido un trabajo en un puesto de comida de camarones en la playa a cambio de comida y unos cuantos dólares.

Quería juntar dinero para poder volver al continente a Los Ángeles mas específicamente, al menos allá no estaría rodeado solo por agua salada.

Respiro hondo y echo a volar su imaginación, donde viajaba por el mundo siendo un exitoso empresario y respetado por todos, incluso los alfas lo trataban como su igual

\- Haole – dijo la voz de su jefe –. Hermanito, despierta. Hay muchas cosas que hacer

\- Ya voy Kamekona – dijo Danny desperezándose – ¿será que hoy será el día que no mescles algo con piña?

\- Sueña despierto – dijo Kamekona sonriendo – voy a comprar camarones

\- Adiós – dijo Danny también sonriendo

Su vida era simple pero le gustaba. Era independiente, no había nadie acosándolo para que se casase, pronto juntaría dinero para salir de la isla y empezar a recorrer el mundo como siempre había soñado, aunque antes debería comprar supresores

\- ¿Hay alguien? – dijo una voz masculina

\- Ya va… – dijo Danny desde dentro del camión – ¿Qué neces...?

\- ¡Danno! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Danno? – dijo el rubio sorprendido

\- Danno – repitio Steve – porque a todo lo que te digo contestas 'no' o ¿prefieres que te diga mi hermoso omega rebelde?

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? – protesto Danny – no…

\- ¿Ves? – interrumpió Steve – protestando, y con un 'no', pero ni modo, así te ves hermoso – y Danny se sonrojo – aunque así te ves mucho mas

\- ¿Te sirvo algo? – preguntó Danny

\- Un té, por favor – dijo Steve

\- ¿Y como te fue con el ladrón? – dijo mientras preparaba dos tazas de té

\- Resulto que era buscado en varios estados – dijo Steve –, así que imagínate

\- ¿Lo conocías? – pregunto Danny

\- Algo así – dijo Steve – nuestros padres habían hecho negocio antes, pero…

\- No salieron bien – dijo Danny y Steve asintió –, te entiendo. Suele pasar

Hablaron por horas, y es que el guardaespaldas de Steve le dijo a Kamekona que Steve quería ser atendido exclusivamente por el rubio de Jersey

Los siguientes días se hizo común que Steve apareciera en el puesto cuando estaban por cerrar e invitar a Danny a caminar por la playa, hablar por horas enteras


	2. Poder

El día anterior había sido largo para Danny, pero se sentía satisfecho. Kamekona le había pagado asegurándole que estaba muy a gusto con su trabajo y que se podía tomar el día libre.

Steve había ido a recogerlo cerca de las diez de la mañana para ir a pasear, según él, a uno de los lugares mas bonitos de la isla, aunque Danny seguía sin entender que tenia de bonito el sol y la arena.

Sin embargo Steve lo había sorprendido consiguiendo un permiso especial para dar un paseo por el sendero de Haiku, casi 4.000 escalones, en una colina de naturaleza exuberante de la isla de Oahu.

Cuando estuvieron en lo alto del lugar, Danny no podía creer la belleza que tenia ante sus ojos. Había sido un camino algo peligroso ya que ningún guía se arriesgaba a subir hasta ese lugar, pero había valido la pena

\- ¡que hermoso! – exclamo Danny

\- No mas que tú – le susurro Steve acercándose lentamente para besarlo mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos

\- Steve… – susurro el rubio mientras se abrazaba a sus hombros

Fue un beso lento. Suave. Dulce. Un beso como el que Danny había visto tan solo en las películas. Era su primer beso. Su primera ilusión. Su primer… ¿Qué era eso que se colaba bajo su camisa a la altura de su cintura?

Lo único que Steve sintió fue que lo empujaron a la altura del pecho y luego algo realmente duro se estrechaba contra su cara haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espalda rodando unos metros cuesta abajo. Afortunadamente logro sujetarse de un tronco lo cual evito que descendiera aun mas

\- ¡No se con quien me confundiste, maldito animal – grito Danny – pero es obvio que no tienes idea de como comportarte frente a un omega descente!

\- Danno, perdóname – suplicaba Steve totalmente arrepentido de su comportamiento

\- ¡Agradece que no te castro en este mismo instante, troglodita! – decía Danny a mil por hora – ¡Y no me digas Danno!

\- Cálmate – suplicaba Steve preocupado por la transformación que había sufrido el rubio

\- ¡Claro ven a un pobre omega indefenso en la calle y ya se quieren aprovechar! – grito Danny

\- ¿Qué? – grito Steve sorprendido – ¡no!

\- ¡todos los alfas son iguales! - gritaba Danny a voz en cuello sin siquiera respirar – ¡unos degenerados que…!

Steve solo podía sonreír embobado. Por fin había encontrado un omega que valía la pena

Danny paseaba mirando las vitrinas de la Quinta Avenida. Llevaba colgando de sus brazos algunos bolsos de diferentes tiendas bastante costosas.

Se detuvo frente a la tienda de Armani para apreciar algunos trajes para omegas empresarios. Había uno color verde agua que se veía muy bien, aunque el café oscuro le gusto mas ya que le resaltaba sus ojos y su piel.

\- Mira nada mas quien apareció – dijo una voz femenina

\- ¡Eres un cualquiera! – dijo una voz masculina también

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Danny girándose – también me da gusto verlos después de tantos años

\- ¿Quién paga eso? – dijo el hombre

\- Obviamente yo con mi trabajo – dijo Danny

\- Ya me imagino el tipo de trabajo – dijo la mujer

\- Señora, esa no es la manera de hablarle a un omega – dijo molesto un pequeño niño rubio que se paro junto a Danny

\- Escúchame niño… – dijo el hombre

\- Escúcheme señora – dijo una niña castaña que se paro al otro lado de Danny – a Alá no le gusta que se les falte el respeto a los omegas de esa mañera

\- ¿A quien? – pregunto el hombre intrigado

\- Ala es el nombre que los musulmanes le dan a Dios – dijo Danny

\- ¡Terroristas! – grito la mujer

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny – ¡No!

\- No me gusta como se dirige a nuestro papi – dijo el niño

\- Ni a mi – dijo la chica

\- ¿tuviste dos hijos sin casarte? – dijo el hombre

\- Claro que… – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo la voz firme de Steve

\- Están agrediendo a mi papi – dijo la niña

\- Y a Ala no le gusta eso – dijo el chico

\- ¡Solo hemos dicho la verdad! – replico la mujer

\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Steve – ¿Quién se…?

\- ¡Ya basta! – exigió Danny – ni una palabra mas o no habrá Cristo, Ala u otra deidad que los salve a ninguno ¡a ninguno! – replico Danny con voz firme cuando todos intentaron replicar –. Ahora, y antes que sus cabecitas se disparen a Dios sabe donde, déjenme presentarlos. Ellos son Eddie y Clara Williams ¿les suena ese apellido? – dijo Danny mirando a Steve y a los niños que se sorprendieron –, exacto, son mis padres. En cuanto a ellos son…

\- Tu… – siseo Clara

\- No se atreva – dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres McGarrett

\- Mi esposo, Steve McGarrett, y nuestros hijos, Grace y Charlie – dijo Danny –, son unos neandertales la mayoría de las veces pero aun así los amo

\- ¿Te… casaste? – dijo Eddie atónito

\- Un par de horas antes de que reciba la linda marca que tiene en su cuello – dijo Steve

\- Cállate – siseo Danny

\- Pero… – iba protestar Steve pero prefirió guardar silencio cuando vio la mirada que Danny le lanzo

\- Papá solo quier… – protesto Charlie

\- O se callan o alguien dormirá en el pasillo del hotel por dos semanas – sentencio Danny – y otras dos personas comerán verduras en el desayuno, almuerzo, lunch y la cena por las mismas dos semanas – los tres McGarrett se miraron en silencio y al unísono decidieron no volver a decir palabras –. En cuanto a ustedes – dijo Danny mirando a sus padres y sacando un papel y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo para escribir – este es el hotel en que nos estamos quedando. Aun estaremos una semana mas por si les interesa. Y este mi numero de celular y correo electrónico – se la entrego a su padre que los miraba atónito –. Si me buscan yo estaré feliz de volver a tener relaciones con ustedes. Pero si no lo hacen, yo no moveré un dedo ¿esta claro? Cariño, ayúdame con estas bolsas, están muy pesadas – dijo entregándoselas a Steve –. Niños decen prisa. Me duelen los píes de tanto caminar y aun no he comprado las gafas de sol que necesito. Despídanse de sus abuelos

\- Salaam alaikum – dijeron ambos pequeños

\- Buenos días – dijeron Steve y Danny

\- No entiendo – susurró Clara

\- Eres un omega – dijo Eddie – pero…

\- Un omega – dijo Danny –, no un juguete de alfas caprichosos. Me a costado mucho trabajo labrarme un camino en el mundo empresarial – dijo el rubio – y demostrarle al mundo lo que valgo. Por eso los padres de Steve no pusieron objeción a que trabajemos codo a codo para mejorar sus negocios. Y en quince años no he escuchado quejas, sino todo lo contrario. Buen día – y se fue seguido de los niños

\- Su hijo mete miedo a veces – dijo Steve antes de apretar paso tras su familia

Clara se quedo viendo totalmente sorprendida como su "yerno" alcanzaba a Danny y lo abrazaba por la cintura con un brazo mientras con la otra llevaba todas las compras. Se notaba que no era que Danny gobernase la relación, sino ambos, pero que su hijo se había ganado el lugar que ahora ocupaba, y Clara estaba casi segura que a pulso.

Ella ya había escuchado sobre el movimiento por la igualdad de los derechos de los omegas. Y también había leído en las revistas de farándulas sobre el exitoso magnate, el alfa Steve McGarrett, quien trabajaba codo a codo con su omega. Irónicamente nunca se dejaban fotografiar ni daban entrevistas, pero era de conocimiento general que era quizás el omega mas exitoso en cincuenta años

\- Pero que escandalo – dijo Eddie – ese insolente se cree igual a un alfa. Y todo es…

\- Sabes que Eddie – interrumpió Clara entregándole sus bolsas – creo que es hora de hacer algunos cambios en casa

\- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo el hombre preocupado

\- Primero lo primero – replicó Clara tomando el papel que escribió Danny – debemos organizar la cena para nuestro hijo y su familia. ¿viste lo lindo que son nuestros nietos?

Eddie miro hacia atrás y vio como Danny se alejaba con su familia.

Definitivamente la modernidad había llegado a su familia y él no lo había podido evitar


	3. Enseñando a ser Omega

_**Este si es el final**_

El hotel St Regis Princeville es considerado por muchos como la mejor opción de lujo de Hawaii. Los huéspedes pueden esperar una cálida y sofisticada decoración, si asi lo desean, suites con mayordomo personal, golf de nivel internacional y un memorable bufet de desayuno en la terraza con una espectacular vista al mar. Este lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas, situado en la impresionante costa de Napali, en Kauai, ofrece acceso directo a la playa, los mejores campos de golf, spa con servicio completo, restaurantes gourmet y buena comunicación con lugares de interés y otras actividades.

El Princeville Resort ofrece todo lo necesario para una estancia inolvidable, hasta una amplia piscina al aire libre con bar. También se puede disfrutar del exuberante paisaje tropical que lo rodea, así como de su moderno centro de fitness y sus amplias habitaciones.

Los huéspedes pueden probar los mariscos frescos de la zona en el restaurante Kauai Grill o la cocina clásica hawaiana en el Makana Terrace. El bar asador Nalu Kai, también situado en el establecimiento, cuenta con un menú de inspiración mediterránea.

El Princeville Resort, Hawaii, ofrece acceso instantáneo a una variedad infinita de actividades recreativas, como equitación, vela y excursiones en helicóptero. El experto personal de conserjería organiza también recorridos en kayak, sesiones de buceo y muchas otras actividades

Eddie y Clara Williams miraban asombrados a su alrededor, sin lugar a duda el Alfa de su hijo le deba de lo bueno lo mejor

\- Buenas tardes, señores – dijo el recepcionista del lugar – ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

\- La habitación de los señores… – dijo Eddy – ¿como era su apellido?

\- McGarron – dijo Clara – no, no, no. McGarrett

\- Si, eso – dijo Eddy

\- ¿Los esperan? – dijo el recepcionista

\- Si. No – dijeron Clara y Eddy al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Si o no? – dijo el recepcionista confundido

\- Bueno… – dijo Eddy

\- Vamos niños – se escucho la voz de Danny –. Decen prisa estoy muerto

\- Pero Danno – dijo Charlie – quiero ver lo delfines

\- Charlie ya me torturaron toda la tarde bajo el sol y rodeado de arena, agua y sal – dijo Danny

\- Es Hawaii – dijo Steve –. Eras tú el que quería pasar nuestro aniversario en el lugar donde nos conocimos

\- ¿Por qué no pudimos conocernos en otro lugar? – protesto Danny –. Uno menos… "cálido"

\- Porque cuando huiste de Nueva Jersey – dijo Steve sonriendo – tú decidiste venir a este "cálido" lugar

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Danny con ironía

\- Danny – dijo Clara sonriendo mientras se acercaba con su marido –, hijo

\- ¿Mamá? – dijo este sorprendido mirando a la mujer - ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo mientras esta le daba un beso en ambas mejillas

\- Dijiste que podíamos… – dijo Clara confundida ¿acaso le molestaba la visita?

\- No, claro. Me alegra verlos – dijo Danny sonriendo –. Papá

\- ¿Cómo estas hijo? – dijo este

\- Tus nietos y tu yerno me dejaron muerto hoy – dijo sonriendo – pero estoy bien

\- Señor McGarrett – dijo Eddy ofreciéndole la mano

\- Solamente Steve – dijo este estrechándosela

\- Salaam alaikum – dijeron los niños

\- Niños – dijo Danny – en castellano

\- Lo sentimos Danno – se disculparon los niños

\- No hay problema – dijo Clara – así que hablan otro idioma, ¿Qué tal si nos enseñan a su terco abuelo y a mi? Eso si, yo soy mucho mejor alumna que él – y los niños se rieron

\- Por que no mejor subimos – dijo Steve mirando a Danny

\- Vamos – dijo Danny – allá estaremos mas cómodos

\- ¿De verdad se hospedan aquí? – dijo Clara sorprendida

\- La familia de Steve lo compro hace un par de años – dijo Danny – y como Steve y yo nos conocimos aquí, cada año venimos en nuestro aniversario

\- ¿Se conocieron aquí? – dijo Eddy sorprendido

\- Cuando escape de casa – explico Danny – tome el primer vuelo que salía del lugar. Pero para mi gran desgracia vine a dar aquí

\- Te recuerdo que gracias a eso nos conocimos – dijo Steve – y ahora llevas esa linda marca en tu cuello

\- Y yo te recuerdo que esta linda marca en mi cuello – dijo Danny sonriendo – es porque yo lo elegí así ¿cierto?

\- Dame algo de crédito – pidió mientras subían en el ascensor

\- Gánatelo – dijo Danny

\- ¿Dejándote comer bombas? – dijo Steve y Danny haciendo un puchero –. Su celo se acerca – le susurro Steve a su suegro y este asintió

\- Animal – dijo Danny cuando la puerta se abrió – deja de hablar tonterías y camina

\- También te amo Danno – dijo Steve saliendo del ascensor

\- No peleen frente a los niños – dijo Clara preocupada

\- Siempre son así – dijo Grace

\- Solo se dan amor – dijo Charlie

Ya en la suite de la familia, todos conversaban sentados

\- Hace poco leí sobre el Omega de Steve – dijo Clara emocionada – no puedo creer que sea mi pequeño

\- Disculpe – interrumpió Steve – pero le aseguro que Danno vale por él, no porque sea mi Omega

\- Eso lo se – dijo la mujer apenada – no quise que sonara feo

\- No importa – dijo Danny – niños vayan a bañarse. Voy a pedir algo delicioso para cenar

\- ¿Cuándo dices delicioso – dijo Steve – te refieres a algo saludable?

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Danny – McGarrett. No te metas con mi comida o ya veras

\- ¿Aunque eso implique que el resto de la humanidad no coma? – pregunto Steve sonriendo

\- Esta a punto de dormir en el sofá, alfa todopoderoso – dijo Danny sirviendo unos jugos en la cocina

\- Su celo esta cerca – le recordó Grace a su padre en voz baja

\- No solo eso – dijo Charlie en el mismo tono – el otro día que visitamos a la tía Mery, ella le dio supresores

\- ¿Su… su… supresores? – dijo Steve angustiado

\- Y bueno – dijo Charlie – ya sabemos lo que siempre dice Danno – y Steve esciente

\- No. No lo sabemos – dijo Clara – ¿Qué dice?

\- ¡Clara! – reprocha Eddy – ese tipo de intimidades no nos interesan

\- A mi si – dijo la Omega

\- Papi dice que ama demasiado a papá como para pedir el divorcio – explico Grace – pero que un día de estos se va cansar de todo…

\- Deportes extremos, conducir a toda velocidad, que lo controle cuando come, que a veces lo interrumpa cuando habla – enumero Charlie

\- No te olvides su fijación con levantarse temprano – recordó Grace

\- Cierto – dijo Charlie – y entonces si el mundo va arder

\- No creo que llegue a pedir el divorcio – dijo Eddy

\- Algo mucho peor – dijo Grace – utilizara durante su celo los supresores

\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Steve aterrado – Danno no me haría eso – dijo aterrado

\- Es Danno – dijo Charlie – él controla todo, nunca al revés ¿no lo habías notado?

\- Hasta dan ganas de ser omega así – dijo Grace y Charlie asintió

\- Supongo que los tres ya se bañaron – se escucho que dijo el omega desde la cocina y los tres McGarrett se disculparon para salir corriendo a obedecer las ordenes

Quince minutos después llamaron a la puerta de la habitación

\- Voy a preparar algo para comer, en vista que… – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie – ¿me acompañas mamá?

\- Claro – dijo Clara y dejaron a los cuatro Alfas conversando en la sala

\- ¿hay algo que te preocupa mamá? – dijo Danny buscando los platos

\- No quiero que pienses que me quiero meter en tu familia… – dijo Clara

\- Tú eres parte de mi familia – dijo Danny – no te estas metiendo en ninguna parte que no debas

\- Gracias hijo – dijo la omega

\- Dime – animo Danny

\- Hay algo que dijeron los niños hace rato… – dijo Clara

\- ¿Qué te dijeron mis lindos diablillos? – pregunto Danny ahora algo intrigado

\- Hablaron de supresores, divorcio… - dijo alarmada pero sin alzar la voz y Danny sonrió con malicia –. Hijo, eso no esta bien. Cuando uno forma un hogar debe hacer hasta lo imposible para que permanezca unido

\- ¿Steve escucho esa conversación? – pregunto Danny intrigado

\- Por supuesto – dijo la mujer

\- Perfecto – dijo Danny mientras se recargaba en el mueble de la cocina

\- ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo? – dijo Clara

\- Solo observa y aprende – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Danno – grito Steve con una sonrisa radiante – mira lo que conseguí. Pizza con salsa y queso

\- ¡Steve – dijo Danno emocionado – compraste mi pizza favorita!

\- En realidad, tus pizzas favoritas – dijo Steve sonriendo – son dos

\- Mi amor – dijo Danny abrazándose a él emocionado – gracias

\- Todo lo que quiera el omega mas hermoso de la tierra – dijo Steve – sin ofender – aclaro mirando a su suegra que solo sonrió

\- Vuelve con mi papá – sugirió Danny – ahora vamos

\- Te amo – dijo Steve antes de salir

\- No entiendo nada – susurro Clara

\- Es simple – dijo Danny – Steve quiere que tengamos otro bebe. Yo también, pero él no lo sabe.

\- Pero tú estas tomando… – dijo Clara – en ese frasco no hay supresores ¿cierto?

\- En realidad es todo lo contrario – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja – son hormonas para quedar embarazado – le susurro

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo Clara sorprendida

\- Hace varios celos que buscamos otro bebé pero no he quedado embarazado – dijo Danny en voz baja – me preocupe y fui al medico.

\- ¿hay algún problema? – pregunto Clara

\- Un poco de stress y algo de edad, tanto de mi alfa como mía – dijo Danny sonriendo – por eso me receto unas pastillas que tomo a escondida. Es que quiero sorprenderlo

\- Pero eso no explica por qué los niños creen que son supresores – dijo Clara

\- Porque compre una caja de supresores – dijo Danny – regale las pastillas y me quede con la caja que llene con las otras pastillas. Y me di manera para que los niños la vieran y se lo dijeran a Steve

\- Es un plan genial – dijo Clara con admiración

\- Solo espero que de resultado – dijo sonriendo Danny – Si Dios o Ala o cualquier deidad que me escuche quiere – dijo sonriendo – terminare el año arrullando a un nuevo McGarrett-Williams.

\- Y mientras te las arreglas para que Steve te consienta – dijo Clara sonriendo – es el plan perfecto

\- Danno tenemos hambre – gritaron estos desde la sala

\- Ya va – dijo Danny sonriendo –. Mamá ayudam… ¿Qué haces? – pregunto al verla escribir en un cuaderno que había sacado de su bolso

\- Tomo notas de como se denomina a un Alfa – dijo Clara –. ¡Será todo un best seller! Tranquilo hijo, obviamente te daré tu parte de las regalías y del crédito

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
